pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hala (anime)
Hala is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series who is the Kahuna of Melemele Island in the Alola region. Appearance Hala is a stocky old man, who has white hair tied in a ponytail as well as white eyebrows and mustache. He wears a blue shirt under his yellow jacket with flower pattern, a shirt tied in a knot over a red and white fan. He also wears white shorts and white/blue flip-flops. In addition, Hala has squinty eyes. Back in his younger day, Hala's hair, eyebrows and mustache color was grey. Personality Hala comes off as a friendly man. However he talks to himself a bit, questioning Tapu Koko's methods and reasons. Biography Years ago, when Professor Kukui was a young child, he watched Hala's battles. In one of them, Hala sent Makuhita to battle against a trainer's Sandslash, and won that battle. A moment later, Hala spoke to Kukui, who was inspired to take on the Island Challenge. Hala laughed, thinking "Little Ku" was too young for that. Kukui took offense that Hala treated him like a child, and showed a Firium-Z as proof.SM125: A Timeless Encounter! When Mohn was a young man, he used Zoroark to battle Hala's Hariyama. Hala was impressed with Mohn's brilliant tactics in that battle. Recognizing Mohn as a great trainer, Hala gave him a Z-Ring.SM116: The Secret Princess! Hala took both Kukui and Guzma as his apprentices. Unfortunately, Guzma began to rebel after rejecting the traditions of Alola region like Kahuna Trials and Island Challenges, as well as the international tournament leagues. Hala shook his head, while Kukui tried to calm Guzma down. Guzma refused, and claimed himself that he can surpass everything without Z-Moves, and ran off. This tragedy caused both Hala and Kukui blame themselves for not being there to support Guzma.SM128: League Offenders and Defenders!SM137: The Wisdom Not to Run! Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon Hala helped out in an accident by placing wooden logs back on the cart. Hala welcomed Ash and Kukui's help, and noticed the former had a Z-Ring. The next day, Ash and Kukui visited Hala, who was making Z-Rings. Ash recalled he got his Z-Ring from Tapu Koko, which made Hala realize that Tapu Koko snatched one of the Z-Rings one night, noting it must like Ash a lot. Ash wanted a Z-Crystal to use to battle against Tapu Koko, but Hala wanted to ask him a question. He wondered how would Ash resolve the Rattata and Raticate problem. Ash claimed he would battle them, but Hala explained the trials were meant to encourage young people to defend their homeland and preserve the peace between people and Pokémon. Thus, he wished an answer that does not involve fighting, which made even Kukui wonder how to solve the problem. Some time later, Ash reported back to Hala, claiming they needed Gumshoos and Yungoos to drive them away, since they were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies. Hala was impressed by the answer, though Ash admitted his friends helped him out. Hala simply explained those were times when people had to help each other out. Eventually, they came to the cave with Gumshoos and Yungoos, where Hala shouted out a challenger has arrived. Ash battled against a Yungoos and a Gumshoos first before the large Totem Gumshoos arrived. Hala explained to Ash he needed to defeat the Totem Gumshoos to finish the trial. Ash had Rowlet and Pikachu combine forces to topple down Gumshoos. Hala declared Ash the winner and was surprised that Gumshoos gave the Normalium Z to Ash, since Totem Pokémon usually don't hand out the Z-Crystals. In the end, once the Rattata and Raticate were driven away, Hala told Ash he would be waiting for the Grand Trial to start.SM009: To Top a Totem! The next day, once Ash and Kukui arrived to Iki Town, Ash and Hala went to the Ruins of Conflict. There, they both spoke a prayer to Tapu Koko to bless their Grand Trial. Since Ash's legs became numb, Hala laughed, stating their prayer was over. Ash wondered if Tapu Koko heard their prayer. Hala was uncertain, but both of them soon heard the cry of Tapu Koko. Arriving on the battlefield, Kukui reminded Ash about the Z-Moves before the Grand Trial started. Hala sent Crabrawler to battle against Ash's Rowlet. Rowlet managed to evade Crabrawler's Bubble Beam and hit it with Peck. Just as Rowlet went to repeat its attack, Crabrawler used Brutal Swing to wound Rowlet. Rowlet tried to use Leafage on Crabrawler, but was deflected by its Bubble Beam attack. Hala warned his strength was on a different level, causing Ash to change his strategy. As Rowlet repeated its attack, Crabrawler used Bubble Beam to stop the attack. Rowlet's silent movement managed it to execute a surprise Peck attack on Crabrawler. Crabrawler went to hit Rowlet with Power-Up Punch, but was defeated by Rowlet's Tackle. Hala called Crabrawler back and complimented Ash, though he noted Rowlet overworked itself that it went to sleep. Next, Hala sent Hariyama, who blocked Pikachu's Iron Tail with Fake Out and retaliated with Knock Off. Hariyama continued to endure Pikachu's attacks and, after using Belly Drum, it used All-Out Pummeling, the Z-Move triggered by Hala's Z-Crystal. Pikachu was wounded, but endured the attack. After injuring Hariyama's leg with Iron Tail, Pikachu executed Breakneck Blitz, the Z-Move Ash triggered. The attack blew Hariyama away and knocked it out, making Ash the winner of the Grand Trial. Hala was impressed by the battle, feeling the joy that Ash and Pikachu shared when executing the Z-Move. As Hala went to give the Fightinium Z crystal, the crystal was quickly replaced by an Electrium Z. Hala laughed, seeing that it must've been Tapu Koko. Kukui also made a party for Ash's victory, and Hala was present, too.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! When Lillie went with Gladion to rescue their mother, her classmates came to Hala to ask his opinion on the matter. Hala noted the Ultra Wormhole looked like the sky was splitting itself, and Ash confirmed that. Hala recalled the legend about Solgaleo: when the guardian deities fought the Ultra Beasts, Solgaleo came from the sky. Sophocles believed that Solgaleo could open the Ultra Wormhole, and Mallow thought that Gladion and Lillie went to that place; Hala stated that place was on Poni Island.SM051: Family Determination! Hala attended the wedding between Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Hala's grandson, Hau, challenged his grandfather to a battle. Hala managed to defeat his Dartrix with his Crabominable; he stated that Hau needed more training, as he was not ready for a Grand Trial, where Hala would have to give his best in testing his grandson.SM097: No Stone Unturned! Hala came to Ula'ula Island to have his Crabrawler evolve. He, Kiawe and Professor Kukui believed the cold wouldn't affect them, but after sneezing, they decided to wear some jackets on. After a while, Hala found a Sneasel, which Crabrawler defeated with Power-Up Punch. Crabrawler evolved into Crabominable, which excited everyone. However, Hala also wanted to participate in the PokéSled tournament, and the next day, he slided down the slope, having Crabominable push them with Power-Up Punch. Hala won the tournament, and received the 90-years-old sled.SM060: Getting a Jump on the Competition! Hala, like most adults, was feeling demotivated to do anything. He feared a battle would soon commence, and felt the bad weather was because of the Ultra Beasts. He was nearly attacked by an Ultra Beast, but Tapu Koko saved him by pushing the beast away.SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness! Later, Hala was praying at the Ruins of Life for the Manola Festival, with Tapu Koko watching him from behind. He noted the time has come for the solar eclipse, when the moon shadowed the sun.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! Lusamine contacted Hala about the Radiant One. Hala thanked her for the info, and told everyone that Necrozma needed their help. Thus, he had everyone emit some of their Ultra Aura to Necrozma, and he gave prayer for the latter's restoration. In addition, he had his Hariyama use All-Out Pummeling Z-Move, to pass the Z-Power to Necrozma.SM090: Securing the Future! Later, Hau defeated Hala in the Grand Trial, but Hala noted that Hau's goal was more than defeating his grandfather.SM132: Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy! One night, Hala was working on a Z-Crystal when he heard someone coming. Taking a step outside, he saw the Ultra Beast, Pheromosa, charging after him. Hala sent Hariyama, who attempted to block her attacks, but was defeated. Hala looked at Pheromosa, who entered his home and took the Fightinium Z, then ran off. The Ultra Guardians arrived to the scene, and found Hala unharmed, but realized he was a victim of a theft.SM114: Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! Professor Kukui gathered the Island Kahuna, as well as Lusamine, to tell them about the idea of an Alola Pokémon League. Hala pledged his support, and gathered with the rest on Aether Paradise Island, where Kukui announced the opening of the Alola Pokémon League. Hala told everyone how Professor Kukui's speech moved them, as they decided to support his idea. He also reminded of the Island Challenge, a custom taken by trainers to improve themselves. Later, the news reporters continued to interview him.SM115: The Dealer of Destruction! Lillie went with her classmates to Hala's house, to talk about Mohn, her father. Hala remembered the day he fought him, and was impressed by the tactics he and Zoroark deployed. He thought they could make a celebration for him when he would return. Encouraged by her friends, Lillie admitted that she wanted to meet her father, who wanted to give her a Magearna, and to do that, she wanted to grow stronger by using a Z-Move, by borrowing Mohn's Z-Ring. Hala was motivated by her words, and decided to permit her using the Z-Ring if she showed how to use it. Outside, Lillie, using the Icium Z, wanted to have Snowy use Subzero Slammer, but failed. Despite the efforts, Hala decided to permit Lillie to wield the Z-Ring until Mohn's return. Hala also asked of Lillie to come back to him once she has grown stronger to use the Z-Move. Hala came to Manalo Stadium with his grandson, Hau, who defeated Hala in a Grand Trial. The two met up with Ash, who praised Hau for getting a Z-Ring, but the latter was reminded by Hala that was just the beginning of the Island Challenge. He was glad to see Hau spending time with the other boys. Later, Hala went with Kukui and the girls, encountering Guzma and Team Skull Grunts. After Kukui had a brief talk with Guzma, Hala told the others about Guzma's past. Ash felt inspired to prevent Guzma from destroying the League, which inspired Hala and Kukui, making them glad about such actions. Hala was at the Alola Pokémon League with the rest of the Island Kahuna, where they acted as judges for the Battle Royal. He gave the signal to the trainers to prepare themselves and let their Pokémon out. While acting as the judge, Hala became silent when he encountered Guzma, whose Scizor defeated a Jangmo-o.SM129: Battle Royal 151 Hala judged the battle between Ash and Faba. The latter lost, due to Meltan eating Hypno's pendulum. Faba went to Hala, asking him if that was an illegal move. Hala denied, stating Meltan was simply using its abilities to the best, which disappointed Faba. Hala was judging the battle between Ilima and Guzma, which the latter won. He later sat with the rest of the Island Kahuna, and was pleased to see that his grandson won the first round.SM130: Battling Besties! Hala continued watching the battles of the first round.SM131: The Battlefield of Truth and Love! Hala was watching the battle between his grandson and Ash. Hala continued watching the battle. When Ash's Rowlet fell and Decidueye was left standing, Nanu declared Hau to be the winner. Hala stood up, and explained that Rowlet didn't faint, but just fell asleep, much to everyone's surprise. After Ash won the battle, Hala visited Hau. Hau admitted that Ash and Rowlet were amazing, while Hala claimed Hau fought bravely, too. At this point, Hau started to cry over his loss. A moment later, Hala was the referee for the battle between Kiawe and Sophocles.SM133: Battling on the Wing! At the end of the battle, Hala declared Kiawe to be the winner. He then watched the battle between Guzma and Lana.SM134: The Road to the Semifinals! Hala and the rest of the Island Kahuna were watching the semi-finals, featuring Gladion and Kiawe.SM135: The Final Four! With Gladion defeating Kiawe, Hala was watching Ash's battle against Guzma.SM136: Getting Down to The Ire! Profesor Kukui approached Hala, who commented Guzma hasn't changed a bit. He remarked Guzma had wasted his potential, as he could've become a great trainer if he had learned something important. At the end of the battle, Hala clapped for both Guzma and Ash for having an outstanding battle.SM137: The Wisdom Not to Run! The Island Kahuna watched the finals from the stadium, as Kukui was the referee for the battle between Gladion and Ash.SM138: Final Rivals! The Island Kahuna witnessed Ash being the winner, and attended the ceremony, where Masked Royal gave him a cup. However, they were shocked to see a Guzzlord appearing from an Ultra Wormhole to the stadium.SM139: Enter the Champion! Hala, Olivia, Nanu and Hapu gathered at the stadium, and asked of others to help evacuate the people. Ash pointed out that Guzzlord's weak spot was its second face. The Island Kahuna sent their Pokémon out, but Guzzlord's loud howl nearly blew them away. In that moment, the four Guardian Deities appeared and held Guzzlord, letting the Island Kahuna devise a plan to blow Guzzlord through the Ultra Wormhole. Hala and Olivia's Hariyama and Lycanroc toppled Guzzlord down, while Nanu and Hapu's Persian and Mudsdale blew it away into the Ultra Wormhole, using their Z-Moves. Seeing the Ultra Wormhole closing, the four Island Kahuna smiled for their success.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! The next day, Hala went to the battlefield, where he was the referee for the exhibition match between Ash and Kukui. He expected a great match from the two, in the six-on-six match.SM141: Exhibition Unmasked!SM142: A Full Battle Bounty!SM143: Fiery Surprises!SM144: From Z to Shining Z! After the League was over, Kiawe decided that his next goal would be to master Z-Moves and finish his Island Challenge, which included defeating the Island Kahuna Hala.SM145: Dreaming of the Sun and Moon! With Ash's departure from Alola region, Hala was cheering on Hau, who took on Nanu's Grand Trial.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Pokémon On hand Achievements *Pokémon Sled Jump Games: Winner See also *Hala (Adventures) References Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Fighting Pokémon User Category:Island Kahuna